


Imagine Being Asked to Join The Avengers

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on my Tumblr: <br/>http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/125689002353/imagine-being-asked-to-join-the-avengers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Being Asked to Join The Avengers

22\. Mother Nature in [My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge)

  


 

 

  


 

“I didn’t do anything!” You insisted, nervously shifting on your feet as the team stared at you.

The red haired woman stepped up, glaring you down as she watched your facial expressions. “You just saved half of the city. We’re not mad. But we will be if you keep lying to us.”

The blond man in the star spangled outfit straightened his back and watched you. “If there’s anyone who can help you with your powers, it’s us.”

“Yeah, you’re like fricken Mother Nature of something.” One of the dark haired men spoke up, giving you a cheeky sort of grin.

“Stark.” The blond haired man glanced at him. “Not helping.”

You bit your lip and sighed softly. “No, he’s right. I...have the ability to control elements of the weather...But it sort of comes out whenever it wants to.”

“You can control lightning? Like Thor?” The other dark haired man’s eyebrows raised in curiosity, motioning to the long blond haired man who was wearing a cape with his weird outfit.

“You have a very special talent, my dear Lady.” ‘Thor’ bowed his head slightly in your direction, giving you a gentle smile. “I would gladly do my best to help you control the lightning.”

You blushed a little as everyone started speaking at once, all of them offering to help you. They soon properly introduced themselves by their names.

The blond haired man, or as you knew him now as Steve, stepped up next to you, and offered his hand. “We couldn’t have saved so many people as we did without your unexpected help. I’d like to ask you to join the Avengers Initiative.” 

Your eyes widened as you looked up at him and then at everyone else at the team.

“We’ll keep you safe until you can do it yourself.” Natasha smiled at you, her eyes softening. “Clint’s definitely going to like you.” She stated, smiling and making you wonder who this ‘Clint’ guy was.

“Unless you try to set one of us on fire. Or ask the ground to like, swallow us up or something.” Tony shrugged, pulling out a package of m&ms behind his back and snacking on them.

“Tony!” They all groaned, shaking their heads, making you laugh.

“So what do you say, Lady (Y/N)?” Thor smiled at you. “Join the team? Control the skies with me?”

You smiled and looked at Steve’s hand, biting your lip nervously. “Sure. Sounds fun.” You exclaimed, putting your hand in Steve’s and shaking it gently, everyone cheering.


End file.
